Malaysian High: The Neverland Performance/Transcript
Intro Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Neverland Text: Walt Disney Pictures presents Text: In association with'' Nine Films and Television'' Entertainment Text: A Disney Channel ''Production '''Text': “Malaysian High: The Neverland Performance” Later for Dress Up Hakim: Josefina, are we gonna do neverland? Josefina: Eh. Not now Hakim, we’re kinda busy here. Hakim: Don’t worry. Got a Mess of the Performance goes the amphitheater Imanina: Do i wear my red fairy for insect information of the wingsters? Safiuddin: Yeah. Sure you did. gasps the mess Iszaq: Oh my god! Hafiza: What happened? Adriana: It’s like a mess. Safiuddin and Alyssa: Mess?! Cleans the Final Performance Hakim: But the presentation wouldn’t fix. Tristan: CLEAN UP TIME! Imanina: Clean up time! cleans the final presentation cleaning Dhivia: It’s good so fresh. Josefina: You guys are we in underwater world? Hafeezah: Yeah. Josefina: Sure. Ready to Dress Up Like Underwater World flies and have a wand All: Hi, Wadihan! Wadihan: Ready to go? All: Yes! Hafiza: Hey guys, are we gonna go dress? All: Yes! Haziqah: Ready to go?! Hakim: Alright, alright! Haziqah: Let’s go. has a magic wand then puts magic; Everyone wears a underwater world costumes Haziqah: So nice. Hakim: Whoa! Hafiza: So cool! Josefina: It’s underwater world and the neverland! Hakim: Are we guys ready? All: Alright! Let’s go! The Neverland and the Jungle Book end performance comes to the season performance; the sign reads The Neverland and the Jungle Book Syafi: to his microphone ''Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the starting lineup for The Neverland Performance! ''crowd cheers Waie: Guys, can we performance it‘s ready? Imanina: Later. Aniqah: Not now. Arissa: Do you like this show of the neverland? Arina: Yeah. It’s showtime! Starts the Show Syafi: The scintillating final performance of the neverland is The Night Stars! crowd cheers The Stars of Night Part 1; A Million Dreams Cause every night I lie in bed The brightest colors fill my head A million dreams are keeping me awake I think of what the world could be A vision of the one I see A million dreams is all it's gonna take A million dreams for the world we're gonna make Part 2; The Greatest Show Part 3; This is Me animals begins to dance crowd cheers A New One of the Neverland Kevan: So, we guys promise? All: Yeah. Starts the Show Syafi: The neverland is coming to be nearest, The Anastasia Disney! crowd cheers Cinderella You Will Always Find Me in Your Heart animals came to dance music ends crowd cheers Compilation of Neverland Fatih: True. If you do final presentation it’s neverland All: Alright. Fatih: It’s showtime! Starts the Show Syafi: All the way of The Neverland and the Jungle Book is, The Fairies. crowd cheers Tinkerbell Fly to Your Heart animal begins to dance music ends cheers The Next Day Fatin: You know what? One time Sirene is a a homecomings if the boys perform. All: Yeah. Starts the Show Syafi: The next day of the home, The Homecoming from the Wild! crowd cheers The Homecoming Cyrené: Are you ready for today's lesson? Sheefah: Yes, Cyrené Fatin: Listen to Abdul Rahman. Repeat after me: I Won’t Grow Up Singing Voice of Peter Pan: I won't grow up, (I won't grow up) I don't want to go to school. (I don't want to go to school) Just to learn to be a parrot, (Just to learn to be a parrot) And recite a silly rule. (And recite a silly rule) If growing up means It would be beneath my dignity to climb a tree, I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up Not me! Not I, Not me! Not me! I won't grow up, (I won't grow up) I don't want to wear a tie. (I don't want to wear a tie) Or a serious expression (Or a serious expression) In the middle of July. (In the middle of July) And if it means I must prepare To shoulder burdens with a worried air, I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up Not me, Not I, Not me! So there! Never gonna be a man, I won't! Like to see somebody try And make me. Anyone who wants to try And make me turn into a man, Catch me if you can. I won't grow up. (I wont grow up) I will never even try (I will never even try) I will do what Peter tells me (I will do what Peter tells me) And I'll never ask him why (And I'll never ask him why) We won't grow up! (We won't grow up) We will never grow a day (We will never grow a day) And if someone tries to make it (And if someone tries to make it) We will simply run away (We will simply run away) I won't grow up! (I won't grow up) No, I promise that I won't (No, I promise that I won't) Iwill stay a boy forever (I will stay a boy forever) And be banished if I don't (And be banished if I don't) And Never Land will always be The home of youth and joy And liberty I'll never grow up, never grow up, never grow up Not me! Not me! Not I! I wont! No sir! Not me! Not me! music ends Abdul: How did you get tired if you are legal? Cyrené: Because i’m traumatized and i’m paralyzed but- Help, help, i can’t take it anymore! Sheefah: It’s okay. Fatin: Don’t worry. crowd cheers Conditions with Others Safiuddin: Imanina, how do we dance from the insects and the fairytales of the wingsters? Imanina: Eh. Safiuddin, not now. Hana: Later. Adriana: It’s okay, we’ll perform the wingsters. Akid: The final performance is later. Safiuddin: I’m a spectacular butterfly, This show tries special participation of the wings. Nurul: But we’re the insects of wings. Amirul: Is that so. Masira: Yeah. Halizah: That’s all. crowd cheers Safiuddin: It’s showtime! Tihani: Ready for The Insect and the Fairytale of the Wingsters? Haziq: Yes. Starts the Show Syafi: The fire of the showdown of the flame. All the Neverland and the Jungle Book is, The Insects and the Fairytales of the Wingsters! cheering The Insects and the Fairytales of the Wingsters of Angry Birds Stella POP! Soundtrack: Free the Innocents animals goes the stage; The music was turned down Safiuddin: his microphone ''Okay, welcome to the Insects and the Fairytales of the Wingsters. '''Imanina': her microphone ''Now, go back to the flame of the showdown. '''Hana': her microphone ''Try to glow for the fire garden. '''Risky': his microphone ''The showdown of fire and vice of spring. '''Amirul': his microphone ''I’m the wingsters and you to. '''Safiuddin': Ready for the the fairytales and the insects? Tihani: Alright guys, we are in the fairies and insects. Safiuddin: Yeah it’s about wingsters of psychology. Haziq: to his microphone Ready for the fairytales? Safiuddin: Yes. Now we’re in the insects convinced. Ain’t Your Mama dances to the wings Female Singing Voice: I ain't gon' be cooking all day, I ain't your mama I ain't gon' do your laundry, I ain't your mama I ain't your mama, boy, I ain't your mama When you're gon' get your act together? I ain't your mama No, I ain't your mama No, I ain't your mama, no Wake up, rise and shine Let's get to work on time No more playing video games Things are about to change, 'round here, 'round here We used to be crazy in love Can we go back to how it was? When did you get too comfortable? ’Cause I'm too good for that, I'm too good for that Just remember that, hey I ain't gon' be cooking all day, I ain't your mama I ain't gon' do your laundry, I ain't your mama I ain't your mama, boy, I ain't your mama When you're gon' get your act together? I ain't your mama No, I ain't your mama No, I ain't your mama, no Lucky to have these curves Stop getting on my nerves You still tryna ride this train? Some things have got change, 'round here, 'round here We used to be crazy in love Can we go back to how it was? When did you get too comfortable? Cause I'm too good for that, I'm too good for that'' Just remember that, hey I ain't gon' be cooking all day, I ain't your mama '' ''I ain't gon' do your laundry, I ain't your mama '' ''I ain't your mama, boy, I ain't your mama When you're gon' get your act together? I ain't your mama '' ''No, I ain't your mama No, I ain't your mama, no I ain't your mama, no I ain't your mama, no We used to be crazy in love Can we go back to how it was? When did you get too comfortable? ’Cause I'm too good for that, I'm too good for that Just remember that, hey I ain't gon' be cooking all day, I ain't your mama '' ''I ain't gon' do your laundry, I ain't your mama, hey I ain't your mama, boy (no, no, no) i ain't your mama (no, no) When you're gon' get your act together? ('cause I ain't your mama, hey) I ain't gon' be cooking all day, I ain't your mama I ain't gon' do your laundry, I ain't your mama ('cause I ain't your mama, hey) I ain't your mama, boy (na, na, na) I ain't your mama, boy (na, na, na) When you're gon' get your act together? (no, I ain't your mama, no) No, I ain't your mama No, I ain't your mama No, I ain't your mama, no music ends '''Safiuddin: Tell me all the time. Have you seen them? Imanina: Nowhere? Safiuddin: There was anything of conclusion. animals finished the concert of the neverland, while the crowd cheers Comeback Show Hakim: Are we guys in dance troupe? Josefina: Yeah. Haziqah: Sure. Hafiza: I know. Haziqah: Now, where should we start? Hafeezah: The Underwater World. crowd cheers Hakim: Ready for the underwater world folks? Alyssa: Yeah Alaisyah: It’s show time. Starts the Show Syafi: And now, The Neverland and the Jungle Book is for dance troupe is The Mermaids! crowd cheers The Mermaids Alyssa: to her microphone ''Are we ready?! '''All': Yes Alyssa: Let’s go! girls walks to the concert than the girls’ legs sits down Haziqah: to her microphone We miss you Peter Pan. Mina: to her microphone How are you Peter? Tristan: Good. Pearly Shells (20 seconds) girls begins to dance with the music of mermaids Female Singing Voice: Pearly Shells, from the ocean Shining in the sun Covering up the shore When I see them My heart tells me that I love you, More than all the little pearly shell music stops Tristan: to his microphone Wait!! That's not how you guys do should have fun. All: girls are seen became shrugged How? Tristan: Cue music. Starting Again Syafi: And now the show is starting for the world, The underwater world, The Sea Harmony! crowd cheers for the neverland The Sea Harmony Part 1; Surfin‘ USA boys begins to enter than dance for the sea harmony Male Singing Voice: If everybody had an ocean Across the U. S. A. Then everybody'd be surfin' Like Californi-a You'd seem 'em wearing their baggies Huarachi sandals too A bushy bushy blonde hairdo Surfin' U. S. A. You'd catch 'em surfin' at Del Mar Ventura County line Santa Cruz and Trestle Australia's Narabine All over Manhattan And down Doheny Way Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S. A. We'll all be planning that route We're gonna take real soon We're waxing down our surfboards We can't wait for June We'll all be gone for the summer We're on surfari to stay Tell the teacher we're surfin' Surfin' U. S. A. Haggerties and Swamies Pacific Palisades San Anofree and Sunset Redondo Beach L. A. All over La Jolla At Waimia Bay Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S. A. Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S. A. Everybody's gone surfin' Surfin' U.S. A. The Underwater World of Baby Looney Tunes: Part 2; My Bunny Lies Over the Ocean Male of Chorus Singing Voice: My bunny lies over the ocean, my bunny lies over the sea He took a long turning to his feral, and hocked up and wai-kiki Bring back baby bunny, bring back baby bunny Oh bring Baby Bugs back to me to me, bring back baby bunny Bring back baby bunny, bring back baby bunny Oh bring back my baby bunny '' ''girls stands up and dance; The animals begins to dance My bunny says don’t forget carekan, he’s learning that hula-hula’s hut My sealing pineapples my carrots, my Baby Bugs says “Surf’s Up Time!” '' ''Bring back baby bunny, bring back baby bunny Oh bring Baby Bugs back to me to me, bring back baby bunny Bring back baby bunny, bring back baby bunny Oh bring back my baby bunny '' ''music ends All: Awww!… we want more! Tristan: You want more? All: Yes. Tristan: Well only if Tinkerbell- Haziqah, Hafiza '''and '''Mina: Come on in Tinkerbell!! Footloose animals begins to dance for summer Male Singing Voice: Been working so hard I'm punching my card Eight hours for what? Oh, tell me what I got I've got this feeling That time's just holding me down I'll hit the ceiling Or else I'll tear up this town Now I gotta cut loose Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get back, come on before we crack Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose You're playing so cool, obeying every rule Deep way down in your heart You're burning, yearning for the some-somebody to tell you That life ain't passing you by I'm trying to tell you It will if you don't even try You'll get by if you'd only cut loose Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes Ooh-whee, Marie, shake it, shake it for me Whoah, Milo come on, come on let's go Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose You got to turn me around And put your feet on the ground Gotta take the hold of all I'm turning loose, footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get back, come on before we crack Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose Footloose, kick off the Sunday shoes Please, Louise, pull me off of my knees Jack, get back, come on before we crack Lose your blues, everybody cut, everybody cut Everybody cut, everybody cut Everybody cut, everybody cut Everybody, everybody cut footloose song ends Tristan Telling His Questions from Josefina and Zirah Tristan: Ok, ok. Have a question please. Have you seen a pirates around? looks anything Tristan: Pirates oh. I saw of you pirates, passed by- Josefina: to her microphone Yes, they’re joining us but we‘re just try to due people. Tristan: But where are they headed? Zirah: her microphone But where’s it all just now? Tristan: See you later mermaids! You need to due some rescuing! All: Awww!!… Please Peter, take it us! animals finished the concert of the neverland, while the crowd cheers Complicated Trail of Neverland Shakir: But i don’t even wanna have a day with any conclusion but- Zamri: Are you sure? Hafizah: Zamri i’m really good. Raihan: Sure. Why not. Izyan: What’s everyone standing around for?! At this rate were going to perform finale! All: Really? Izyan: It’s okay. We’re going to finale later. Starts the Show Syafi: And now, the ultimate final performance all the way of the neverland is.. George of the Jungle! crowd cheers George of the Jungle of Angry Birds Stella POP! Soundtrack: Race the Clock animals begins to dance crowd cheers The Confusion with all the Performance Fizi: Just one only this. Mei Mei: Yeah. Ali: Guys, are you ready? Melati: Yes. Starts the Show Syafi: The challenge of the final year end performance is The Treasure Island! crowd cheers The Treasure Island of Hi-5: Burried Treasures animals begins to sing to dance Ehsan: Heave ho and away we go. Heave ho and away we go Mei Mei: Yarr!!!! Ali: Heave ho and away we go Heave ho and away we go Melati: Ahoy, Everyone!! Mei Mei: The treasure map will lead you to a secret cave Susanti: Maybe gold maybe silver, Remember to be brave Alicia: Was it lost in a shipwreck or stolen in the night, Or buried for safe keeping, On an island out of sight? Ali: X marks the spot, what is buried below? All: One, two, three steps forward here we go, In a circle, then backwards and slow X marks the spot What is buried below? Forgotten treasure from long long long ago One, two, three steps forward here we go, In a circle, then backwards and slow X marks the spot What is buried below? Forgotten treasure from long long long ago Mei Mei: Heave ho and away we go Heave ho and away we go. Fizi: Treasure in a chest upon the ocean floor Dzul: The only lasting memory Of a time before Mael: The map says we're close but what will we find? Diamonds or pearls or Treasures of another kind Melati: X marks the spot, what is buried below? All: One, two, three steps forward here we go, In a circle, then backwards and slow X marks the spot What is buried below? Forgotten treasure from long long long ago One, two, three steps forward here we go, In a circle, then backwards and slow X marks the spot What is buried below? Forgotten treasure from long long long ago Alicia: Heave ho and away we go Heave ho and away we go Heave ho and away we go Heave ho and away we go crowd cheers Later for Finale Khairina: I don’t even wanna be a conclusion but it’s final performance. Warid: But it’s good for you at neverland. Khairina: But girls, how gonna we perform the finale? Irfan: Later. Warid: I know, i know. But it’s neverland and the jungle book. Starts the show Syafi: The neverland and the jungle book for the final presentation is The Greatest Showman! crowd cheers The Greatest Showman This is Me animals begins to dance Male Singing Voice: I'' am not a stranger to the dark'' Hide away, they say Cause we don't want your broken parts'' I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars Run away, they say No one'll love you as you are But I won't let them break me down to dust I know that there's a place for us For we are glorious When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me Look out 'cause here I come And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, oh, oh Another round of bullets hits my skin Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in We are bursting through the barricades and Reaching for the sun (we are warriors) Yeah, that's what we've become (yeah, that's what we've become) I won't let them break me down to dust I know that there's a place for us For we are glorious When the sharpest words wanna cut me down I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out I am brave, I am bruised I am who I'm meant to be, this is me Look out 'cause here I come And I'm marching on to the beat I drum I'm not scared to be seen I make no apologies, this is me music ends crowd cheers Finale is Later '''Haziqah: If it’s good for neverland performance i know. Mina: Haziqah, you’re going to practice finale. Tihani: So, if i do something special participation and i do neverland performance. Safiuddin: No worries. Hafeezah: Whatever than you. Hakim: Sure. Hafiza: Yeah. Hana: Why not. Cyrené: Don’t worry. Starts the Show Syafi: The showdown of the neverland and the jungle book is Season Finale! crowd cheers Josefina: Ready for the finale?! Safiuddin: Yes! Alyssa: Let’s go! The Season Finale Russian Roulette animals begins to dance Korean Girls Singing Voice: La-la-la-la-la~ nalkaroun Secret dulleossan yaegin beil soge jeomjeom deo gipeun H-H-Hush mameul gyeonweo ije yeogin ontong eoduun bamhaneulsaek geurimjajocha gireul ilke hae Oh neon hangsang Love is game shwipge jeulgineun gabyeoumil ppunirago mweo ireoke mottoen yaegiro jakku pihae garyeogoman hani wae keojineun Heart b-b-beat ppallajineunde neodapjanke Heart b-b-b-beat georyeo nareul bol ttae majimak nameun sungankkaji jeomjeom dagaoji Crazy ajjilhage gyeonun Russian Roulette Ah-ah-ah-yeah La-la-la-la-la~ (neon imi) Heart b-b-b-beat majimak nameun sungankkaji naege matgige doel kkeoya neon dalkomhan neoye Russian Roulette banjjagin Secret deo isang oemyeonhajin motae beoteuneun naega P-P-Push badadeuryeo ije ni mam ontong nae moseup chaeweojige kkumkkul ttaejocha nareul chatge dwae Oh ajik neon Love is game naege malhaedo heundeullyeo ni moksorido jangnanseure seuchin nunppit neomeoro eojjeol jul moreuneun ni moseup keojineun Heart b-b-beat ppallajineunde neodapjanke Heart b-b-b-beat georyeo nareul bol ttae majimak nameun sungankkaji jeomjeom dagaoji Crazy ajjilhage gyeonun Russian Roulette Ah-ah-ah-yeah La-la-la-la-la~ (neon imi) Heart b-b-b-beat majimak nameun sungankkaji naege matgige doel kkeoya neon dalkomhan neoye Russian Roulette itorok gipeun kkumi neon cheoeumilkkeol nae mami i bami areungeorineun Game You can’t control keojineun Heart b-b-beat ppallajineunde teojil tteutan Heart b-b-b-beat Key-neun naega jwilkke majimak nameun sungankkaji jeomjeom dagaoji Crazy ajjilhage gyeonun Russian Roulette Ah-ah-ah-yeah La-la-la-la-la (neon imi) Heart b-b-b-beat machimnae ppaenael sudo eopge bakyeo ni shimjang deo gipeun got dalkomhan neoye Russian Roulette keojineun Heart b-b-beat ppallajineunde La-la-la-la-la keojineun Heart b-b-beat ppallajineunde La-la-la-la-la Heart b-b-b-beat La-la-la-la-la~ crowd cheers Happy Ending performance closes to the final presentations Syafi: The Neverland performance win! was happy and runs then hugs Safiuddin Alyssa: Oh, Safiuddin! I never terrified you. show collapses and damages out Alyssa: Oh no!! light hits onto Imanina was dead sleeping Hakim: Crying ''Is she?- ''was sad then Tihani was dead Hakim: She was the way from one of us all. hugs Iszaq and Syafi will be rise up than she will be alive Imanina: I’m alive! Hakim: Whoa!! Imanina: But i‘m a butterfly that’s was a special participation. Alyssa: It’s you! You’re back! Syafi: Over than you guys are you having a fun? Imanina: Thanks, Syafi! Safiuddin: You know, i think you’re better. Haziqah: Now that’s what we’re called a happily ever after. movie ends Ending Credits Part 1 Just the Way I Am Female Singing Voice: Hey! Yeah! I'm fly The original I'm sly Unpredictable... I'm nearly irresistible And I don't even try I'm easily excitable, Completely undeniable, And sometimes unrealible. Don't ask me why, Don't ask me why (why) I'm strange And I like it That's just the way I am I can't change I can't hide it That's just the way I am Might as well get over it Don't try to understand I'm strange And I like it That's just the way I am From a whisper to a shout On what the buzz Is all about Everybody's buggin' out And I've only just begun They can't rain on my parade I'm sunshine on a cloudy day Make lemons into lemonade I'm just havin' fun I'm havin' fun (I'm havin fun) I'm strange And I like it That's just the way I am I can't change I can't hide it That's just the way I am Might as well get over it Don't try to understand I'm strange And I like it That's just the way I am I'm strange And I like it That's just the way I am I can't change I can't hide it That's just the way I am Might as well get over it Don't try to understand I'm strange And I like it That's just the way I am I'm strange And I like it That's just the way I am I can't change I can't hide it That's just the way I am Might as well get over it Don't try to understand I'm strange And I like it That's just the way I am Ha ha ha!